Azazel (High School DxD)
Azazel is the former Governor General of the Fallen Angels and Grigori. He also previously served as a Chemistry Teacher at Kuoh Academy and as the advisor of the Occult Research Club, prior to sealing himself in the Isolation Barrier Field. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon LOTM: Weirdmageddon LOTM: Darkmageddon Personality It is hard to determine Azazel's personality as he is laid-back yet serious, while also wise and insane at the same time. His character seems to reflect upon the situation at hand. Azazel loves to collect things, (shown when, after Issei introduced him to video games, he collected every console) and a research fanatic, especially on Sacred Gears. He is also shown to be pacifistic, preferring to talk his way out of troubles rather than resorting to violence. He has been shown to care deeply for his fellow Fallen Angels, Shemhazai and Baraqiel. Azazel has also been shown to be extremely charismatic, being able to endear his Fallen Angel followers. Azazel has complicated feelings about the fact that many of his friends and acquaintances are all married and have a family. Azazel is also perverted because of his fondness for breasts, and also due to the fact that he has stated to have had hundreds of harems over the millennia. Not to mention that his stated reason for becoming a Fallen Angel all those millennia ago was lust. Even before he became a Fallen Angel, he was already a pervert as he would fantasize about touching/seeing Gabriel's breasts, the most beautiful woman in Heaven as evident when he encouraged Issei to use Dress Break on her. Azazel is also very compassionate as he would do whatever he can to help people in need. The most prominent example is when he adopted Vali and cared for him as his own son, after learning of the immense abuse and cruelty Vali suffered by his father and grandfather. However, there seems to be a hidden former side to Azazel as Shiva told him that he is the most sinister of the Fallen Angels, despite wanting to spread peace. Relationships Issei Hyoudou Issei, at first, hated Azazel because he was a Fallen Angel, but learned later on that he is a good man. Azazel later became the Occult Research Club's advisor in Volume 4, and aided the Gremory team on how to better improve themselves as a team. He also helped out in progressing Issei and Kiba's Sacred Gears, as well as helping Issei learn how to achieve Balance Breaker and how to grab the attention of beautiful women. He also shows a great deal of concern for Issei after his death but was relieved to hear that his spirit was alive. As time has passed, they now seem closer to each other as they are usually seen together while discussing things regarding the flow of their lives. Issei is very close to Azazel to the point that in Volume 22, he is a bit saddened knowing the fact that Azazel is not present to his High-Class Devil promotion and wanting Azazel to see his achievements, because of his great sacrifice of fighting Trihexa at the isolation barrier. Rias Gremory Azazel and Rias' relationship is not clear, but they seem to have a good friendly relationship. Akeno Himejima Akeno initially hated Azazel because Azazel is a Fallen Angel like her father. Azazel, on the other hand, cares a lot for Akeno because she is the daughter of his good friend Baraqiel, but also specifically because he feels guilty about her mother's death. He even protected her behind the scenes during her youth before she met Rias Gremory. Azazel believes that he was responsible for it since it was him who called Baraqiel out on a mission that day, thus leaving Akeno's mother undefended. Azazel treats Akeno like his own daughter and has asked Issei to protect and take care of Akeno on multiple occasions. Asia Argento Much like with Issei, Azazel serves as a mentor figure to Asia for both her Sacred Gear training. Azazel also helped Asia to form a pact with Fafnir after ending his pact with Fafnir. Yuuto Kiba Like Issei, Azazel helped Kiba in progressing his Sacred Gears. Azazel and Kiba's relationship is not clear, but they seem to have a friendly relationship. Koneko Toujou Azazel and Koneko's relationship is not clear, but they seem to have a good friendly relationship. Xenovia Quarta Azazel and Xenovia's relationship is not clear, but they seem to have a good friendly relationship. Gasper Vladi Azazel and Vladi's relationship is not clear, but they seem to have a good friendly relationship. Irina Shidou Azazel and Irina's relationship is not clear, but they seem to have a good friendly relationship. Ravel Phenex Azazel and Ravel's relationship is not clear, but they seem to have a good friendly relationship. Yukari Yakumo Ran Yakumo Chen (Touhou) Reimu Hakurei Naoto Shirogane Yu Narukami Shirou Emiya Kiritsugu Emiya Chiaki Nanami Yen Sid Samus Aran Tifa Lockhart Bayonetta Rascal (Glitter Force) Gallery Azazel1.jpg Azazel22.jpg|"Azazel wearing the Downfall Dragon Spear" Azazel23.jpg|"Azazel using both the Downfall Dragon Armor, and Light spear" Azazel31.jpg Azazel10.jpg|"Azazel showing himself as a fallen angel" Azazel11.png|"Azazel as the leader of the Fallen angels" Azazel4.jpg|"Azazel and Issei while fishing" Azazel9.jpg|"Azazel devious smile" Azazel5.jpg|"Azazel smile" Yukari and Azazel.png|"Yukari Yakumo and Azazel" Azazel and Rascal.png|"Azazel and Rascal" Azazel and Avenger.png|"Azazel and Avenger/Angra Mainyu Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Highschool DxD Universe Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Fallen Angels Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Mentors Category:Goatees Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Heroic Genius Category:Spear Users Category:Magic Users Category:Inventors Category:Humanoid Category:Wise Characters Category:Strategists Category:Pacifists Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Flyers Category:Magicians